Pass failed
by Inferno-changeling
Summary: Claire falls into the grasp of her own immortal monster, but it's worse than she can imagine. Sylar is back, and has a mind full of lust. Lust, for Claire.
1. Monster's lust

Obsession of a monster

Disclaimer: I do not own heroes, or any of it's charecters or rights. All rights go to the heroes cast and producers.

_He liked to watch her. Think of himself as a gaurdian angel. But he was fallen. A broken being. But she was beautiful. The angel Gabriel watched. An angel with a rotten core. One who had sold his soul to the devil long ago. And now he mouldered away inside, a pawn in a bigger game, shackled to the post of his superior. Bag and tag. But not her, never her, she was special. Special to him. An eternity festered away in his heart, and only she could numb the throbbing ache in his heart. But he was a beast. A beast hidden in the shadows of the cold and the dark._

Claire had just stormed out on Gretchan. Guilt ate at her like a parisite, and she fought it, running to her consultation class. Tears formed in her eyes, and her nose prickled as a burning sensation ripped through it. The sensation of a bridge being burnt. Claire whipped back her hair, wiping the tears from her face. To class, just up these stairs. She wearily knocked at the door.

"Excuse me, is this Mr. O'Connels class?" she muttered. What she saw next knocked the very breath from her. A dark monster turned on his heel to grin menacingly at her. A piece of chalk flew into the air, rebounding off the floor. Claire stared, horrified.

"Are we ready to brainstorm?" said Sylar.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered. Panic clutched at her chest as he advanced, until he said the thing Claire could least expect.

Sylar's eyes were mournful. "I need your help." he rasped.

* * *

Claire stared at him with pure loathing. Fury rolled off her in fast, hot waves, scorching her to the bone, the blisters on her heart swelling and scarring her. _Because of him. Because of what HE did!"_

Claire stood herself up, clenching her jaw. "I wouldn't help you if my life depended on it." she said simply. Sylar sighed.

"It wouldn't be your life you would have to worry about." He tilted his head to the side. Claire's gaze followed, and she stiffled a gasp. There, at Sylars feet, lay Gretchans bag. Sylar raised an eyebrow, smirking in triumph.

Claire took the seat opposite him, shaking in fear and fury. "Let's get this over with. You don't have to harm Gretchan."

"I promise you'll get to see her, just as soon as you help me..." he stood to scratch a table on the chalky blackboard "... answer some questions..."

Claire stood. "Why?"

Sylar walked forward, shooting up the right sleeve of his shirt. Claire's face smiled back at her. Claire gasped, feeling sick. Sylar shook his head, walking towards her.

"Your name, appearing in ink here, was not my choice. It's destiny, Claire. We're both going to live forever, what's the point in denying it? We belong together."

Claire sat back down, shooting glances at the door, then Gretchans bag. Sylar continued his diagram, the scratching etching the inevitablility of her fate into her soul. Sylar turned and supported his weight onto his hands, leaning on the table. "Have you ever stopped, to think just how much we have in common, Claire? We're very similar. We're... immoratal... both adopted, by parents who don't under...stand...us, and both are dad's are cold blooded killers, making thje immortal thing, very ironic..."

With each sylibl, Sylar scratched the white dust into the board, burning them into Claire's heart.

Claire stood, shaking. "I can't help you, i'm leaving! You murdered my father!"

Sylar sighed. "I can't imagine how angry you must be at me, Claire. Daddy dead, and soon, maybe even you. What a waste of a lesson."

Claire stalked out, but as she reached the door, Sylar spun, out-streatching his hand. "Huh!" he cried, directing his telepathy. Claire grunted, whirling and slamming her back into a couch.

"If your not gonna contribute, i'm just gonna take the answers from your head. My friend Lydia gave me a new power, evolving from the old splitting open heads..."

Sylar lay a hand on either side of Claires motionless form, sighing. "Her power, is that she can read someone, just by touching them. Course, her methods were a little hyper-erotic, but..."

Claire's eyes darted to the side in confusion. Sylar smiled. "Oh, what the hell. It is college, isn't it?" he eased his hand under Claire's head, bringing his lips closer to hers. Claire clenched her jaw, tears welling in her eyes for the second time that day. Sylars lips came crashing onto hers, melting into a deep, long kiss of passion, coursing through Sylar like an endless tide. He pulled her deeper into the kiss, closing his eyes, ecstacy washing him clean of any thought of dread or hate. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her until he felt the information pour into his mind. He pulled out, his face wet with tears. But they were not his own. They were hers. But no remorse swept through him. It only made his lust grow deeper.

* * *

Sylar smiled down on the horrified girls face. "Claire Bennet. You've been holding out on me." His head tilted to the side as she took in the beautiful girl that was Claire Bennet.

"What are you talking about? I am NOTHING like you."

A light dawned upon Sylar, and his face lit up like a philosopher making a new discovery. "Why you build these walls, your afraid. The indestructable girl..." he patted her leg. "Who's to afraid to put herself out there, lest she get hurt."

Claire's eyes sparked with fire, and she shoved a carefully hidden pencil from her sleeve, breaking the weakened phycic bonds, aiming it at Sylars eye. Sylar twisted to the side, grasping Claire's arms, and twisting them. The pencil clattered to the floor, and Slyar's face was inches from Claires. He glared down at her, but a laughing spark played about his eyes.

"Hm... what to do now, Claire bear. What now?"

Claire was alone. In his grasp. Trapped. Trapped with a monster. Her monster, one who terrorised her from the dawn of her abilities, and now more deadly than ever. Deadly and immersed in lust...

REVIEW PLEASE! 10 REVIEWS TO NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEWS ARE WHAT REALLY STIMULATE ME TO WRITE, THEY MAKE MY DAY. REVIEW!I

Thank you, much appreciated.


	2. Garden of demons

Obsession of a monster chapter two

_"What to do now, Claire bear? Hmm, what to do now..."_

Sylar stared deeper into Claire's eyes, and she swayed, hypnotised by the snake-like monster. He sighed, silently contemplating his options. _They pay good money, amnesty, and Peter Petrelli's head on a silver platter. But what is that to what could be with Claire? He could change, right? For her? Just satisfy his hunger for knowledge with empethy? Give it a few years..._

Another voice rose from the murky depths of Sylars mind.

_Or another few decades... no, correct that, CENTURIES. What's the point of waiting for little miss panties-in-a-twist to realise all but you is left. And even then would she have you as the monster you are, hm?_

"But I can change." whispered Sylar harshly.

Claire snapped out of her hateful stupor in surprsie. Despite being in the worst situation she had ever faced, she was morbidly curious. "What did you say?"

Sylar saw the hatred burn in her eyes, still trapped by his arms in an iron grip. She had given up struggling, hoping he would lower his guard. A second was all she needed, just a...

_You see that, that hatred? Could you change from that?_

_You can't!_

_You have no morals, give it up!_

The voices rose to a loud crescendo, a crashing chorus of discord that blasted from his head, taunting him, lecturing him, until...

"Enough!" he screamed, releasing Claire. She stumbled back, gasping, turning to the door. Sylar clutched his head with one hand, and the other was raising in Claire's direction. "N-no." he gasped. "You are... _mine!_" Claire started as phantom bonds secured her, bound hand and foot by power of mind.

_They grant you the girl, once they finish with her. All they need is to experiment on her for a few weeks, and she heals anyway, so no harm done. She can't even feel pain, for crying out loud..._

_You claim you want to change? Shame on you. Think of the pycological trauma! Will she willingly accept you, then?_

_You don't need willing, you need HER. To hell with the side effects of it._

Sylar smirked, giving in to his lustful side. He _was _trying to change, but was he strong enough? Those voices in his head, they were not his concience. They were the powers, an itch in his brain, driving him over the edge of insanity, driving him mad. They were the heralds of darkness, engulfing his mind in a liquid shadow, giving no purchase for the light or the knowledge... just an endless drive to kill.

Claire was held fast against the wall by the phycic ropes, too tired and frightened to sob or beg. She refused to beg, boring holes into the form of her enemy. Sylar sighed, reaching for a wafer thin phone. It vibrated twice, and Sylar muttered a stream of words into the phone. He nodded curtly, turning to Claire with a torn look on his face.

_Just one month..._

Claire gasped as she saw what he held. A syringe gun, and etched on the side was her name, along with the words: Sedative- pain inducer.

"That's right, Claire. They've found a way for you to feel pain again, over in your daddy's old company. They just want to run some tests for a few weeks, and then your free."

Claire stiffned. Pain inducer? Tests? Company? Claire remained stoik, but Sylar was smirking now.

"When I say free, I mean that your not free at all. You get the lucky, lucky treat of coming home. With me. And the first thing we're going to do on the way to the company is drop by uncle Peter's to tell him the happy news. Won't that be fun, Claire?

Claire had had it. All that had been held in that afternoon came pouring out in a flood of tears and sobs. Sobs wracked her frame, tears soaking her striped shirt.

"P-p-please, please, d-d-don't, no, please, p-please, I-I-I'm begg-ging you, n-no, no!"

Sylar paused, gun in hand, and smiled at Claire. "We will be together. I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. I _want _you, Claire. My lust is too strong. And guess what? Uncle Peter get's to watch the next few weeks entertainment with us. Ah, Claire, life is blissful. "

He grabbed her neck, pulling her into the second kiss that afternoon. He sighed, feeling her restraint but knocking it down. Claire squirmed, feeling repulsed. _You monster!_

She felt him pull her to him, felt his arms around her, felt him deepening the kiss. With that, he jammed the gun into her neck, and in her fading moments, he slashed a finger in the air at her. A deep gash left it's mark in her chest, and her scream of agony echoed around the room.

"Now" said Sylar, "to New York. Poor uncle Peter doesn't know what he has coming for him."

He scooped Claire into his arms and kicked open a window before flying out into the night. "Delivered as ordered, Danko. We still have an agreement, I trust?"

"Yes. Petrelli dead in three weeks and miss Bennet. Now, I believe she is waking. Time to make the call."

* * *

Over in a flat in New Yoek, Peter was missing Claire. _The most important person in my life, growing so fast. I'm so proud of you, Claire."_

Peter's Samsung played out Linkin Park's "New divide". Claire ringtone!

Peter rushed to the table, scattering papers and files in his haste, flipping open the phone. "Claire, hi, how are you? How's college?"

In a helicopter over Manhatten, a bloodied Claire was regenerating a broken spine, a shattered hand, two shins, a broken ribcage and her heart. All for Peter. Because no one was more important to her than her loving, protective uncle. A gun was rested on her shoulder, jammed into her neck. "Peter... I was wondering... are you busy right now?"

"No, of course not, where do you wanna meet?"

Despite her current prediciment, Claire smiled. He always had a way of reading her mind. She shared a bond with him like no other. Her heart broke as she uttered the words that were equivilent to his death sentance. "At the old hidden park, backwynd." she whispered.

"Ok, see you there!"

* * *

At the hidden garden, Claire stood at the rose bushes, held up by Sylar. He wore a his trademark smirk while her face was crossed somewhere between anguish and fear, and it was, she battled the tide of sedetive induced sleep. Peter emerged from the roses, a beaming smile lighting up his face, unaware of the snipers hidden in the terraces. As he saw Sylar, his smile faded, replaced by confusion, then when he saw Claire, fury.

"Hello Peter. Nighty-night."

Hi, sorry, had a busy weekend, was up until three in the morning sneak typing this on the laptop. Was dead tired, so may not be up to the excpected standard, but the next one will be better. Please, please review! REVIEW! Thnak you, as always, they are what I live for, they increse my drive to write. Let's see if we can increse it to 20 revies to next chapter (I mean 20 reviews total for the story, not 20 new revies for next chapter, don't worry :-) Please, please do review, they really make my day and help me to improve my stories. Thank you.


End file.
